Past the grey line
by dadudez
Summary: As he lay on the floor Izuku felt anger surge up from him, "How dare Bakugo call himself a hero he is way more of a villain than a hero..." Then broke into tears " I can't take it why is the world so cruel... every day they beat and scar me up yet the teacher overlooks it him because he has so-called "potential" to be a hero. "sorry mom... but I can't take it anymore"
1. Orgins

_"You will never become a hero without a quirk! You will stay as the useless deku you always are!"_

_"Kachan! Stop can't you see you're hurting him?"_

Kachan's words rung through my head as I woke up today, tears streaming down my face. *sigh* I got to go back to school.

I got dressed and looked down on the floor as I walked into the classroom.

"Today class, we will be talking about your careers, what you want to be in the future"

_Time Skip kuz I am lazy_

"Hey deku, don't you even think about going to UA, I'm warning you or there will be consequences" - Bakugo

"Hahh, the useless deku what makes you think you can go to UA?" -goon one

"well, I was thinki-"

*BOOM*

"What's this? hero analysis for the future, what a joke give me that!" Bakugo said as he put his flaming red hand on Izuku.

"If you want to be a hero so badly, why don't you take a swan dive off the roof?"

_Time Skip (again sry)_

Izuku layed down on the floor, beaten up by bakugo and his goons again. They don't know how to hold back scarring him permanently at times.

As he lay on the floor Izuku felt anger surge up from him, "How dare Bakugo call himself a hero he is way more of a villain than a hero..." Then broke into tears " I can't take it why is the world so cruel... every day they beat and scar me up yet the teacher overlooks it him because he has so-called "potential" to be a hero.

"sorry mom... but I can't take it anymore"

The world seemed to lose color as Izuku dragged himself to the roof of the school. He stared down at the world and the grey world didn't seem to care.

"you have no idea what your words and action can bring kachan... "

Izuku took a step off the edge of the school

"I'm sorry mom... I'm done with this world," Izuku thought as his mind went blank.

As he was about to hit the ground a purple portal opened underneath him.

**TBC sorry if anyone reads ill make a longer chapter**


	2. WHAT?

_Bakugo P.O.V _

"BAKUGO, COME AND F**KING EAT ALREADY ITS BEEN A DAMN 5 MINUTES !" -Bakugo's mom

"SHUT UP YOU OLD HAG, LET ME FINISHING WATCHING THE NEWS!" -Bakugo

"please chill honey..." -Bakugo's dad

I was about to turn off the news when some words on the news ticker caught my eye. "Izuku Midorya age 15, found dead in an ally near the school a few hours ago, officials suspect that the young child has committed suicide.

'What the actual fuck? no way the useless deku wouldn't kill himself he is useless after all... can't do anything right... right?' thought Bakugo.

"HURRY UP AND EAT LITTLE-" - Bakugo's mom

"SHUT UP HAG IM GOING TO DEKU'S HOME I NEED TO CHECK ON HIM" -Bakugo

"Well, I suppose it fin-" -Bakugo's dad

"SHUT UP YOU'RE NOT UNTIL YOU EAT THE DINNER I MADE LITTLE B**CH"

"LISTEN OLD HAG! THE NEWS JUST SAID DEKU KILLED HIMSELF SO I AM GOING TO CHECK ON HIM! I'M GOING NOW NO MATTER WHAT!"

_Inko P.O.V_

'It's been a few hours since school ended, I wonder where Izuku is? He's probably with his friend bakugo... I sure hope'

*BOOM* _Front door breaks open_

_Inko screams _

"AUNTIE INKO? ARE YOU THERE" -Bakugo

'wait I recognize that voice that Bakugo, is he not with Izuku?'

"ah... hello Katuski, welcome although isn't breaking the door a little too rough even for you? -Inko

"Is *pant* Izuku *pant* here?"

_Meanwhile at the league of villains base... (Izuku P.O.V)_

"Oh good, you're awake Senesi wants to meet you" -?

*groans* "am I dead?" -Izuku

"No, you are very much alive, just with a few broken bones that we healed." -?

*grumbles* " Guess I can't even kill myself correctly"

_Back to Inko's house_

_"_HE WHAT?!" screamed Inko "*sniff* my *sniff* poor *sniff* baby"

"Auntie, please take a breath, you are turning pale"

**TO BE CONTINUED (maybe later today but don't get your hopes up) **


	3. thx for the reads!

Hey guys, I wanted to say thanks for reading this, I made this for fun and yet people still read it.

So I wanted to give credit to the books that inspired me to write this one cause I got bored of just reading fanfics

Good and evil s/12625987/1/

Deku the quirkless villain s/13059443/1/Deku-the-quirkless-villain

and also the thin grey line /works/7254973/chapters/16471990


	4. Sensei

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="af31f1e2b1c4d81a27de63b147cba104"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Izuku pov/embr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /"Hello Izuku Midorya, we've been waiting for you , how are you feeling?" -Sensei/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="bad61750809b65a46ab0d905a5c36fa2"'That must be the Sensei guy everyone was talking about' thought Midorya"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="765594441d8b44e5ad5f264f4f8477a1""Cut to the cheese,what do you want from me?" Midorya asked/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="054ae456fcfe1a611f953a12c7141e5b"That reaction shocked All for one, the shy quirkless kid that they observed for a few month (while Izuku lived a normal life) is now a shell of his former self, emotionless and cold./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1e61bf51bd6c7942ae920cb10404bcf""Fine... I will be direct, I want you to join the league of villans"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f1ea86d0ebe5eec5e1664aada3079318"There was a silence for a few seconds before Izuku burst into cold laughter/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a4c0da2f6776eb9c626048d261993a2f""What could you possibly want from me? I'm just another powerless person, do you even believe what you are saying?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f7382bcbe100697fcdc76b320225f73""Yes I do Izuku Midorya, the society and heros neglected, your best friend once he got his quirk became prideful abs abusive. The heros and government never helped you although there was lots of proof of abuse by your father and schoolmates. Now telling me, is there something wrong with society?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="3b6480821108c3d23e2c50e8959199bf""... yes"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4f90706baede3adca64ff4dd84e945da""Join us, and we can help prove that the villans and quirkless arent evil afterall./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fe462f02acf6782afb9810509605595f""Very we then"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="842db679116d20d906053fe3e4605ef3"All for one grinned, he felt true conviction and intention from this boy./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f021bc0215fb6d4c161e1c0c05dadacf"Wellcome Izuku Midorya, to the league of villans"./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


	5. USJ pt 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"9 months have passed when Izuku first joined the league of villans, he knew of his "death" so they could keep hin more down low. Sometimes personally trained by sensei (he rejected a quirk so he could prove to the world what the quirkless could do) he has now learned how to fight. Sure he is not as strong as some of the members of the league but je is able to keep up a fight pretty well. He used live fights and what he could fond ( or sometime hack) online to feed info to the league./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"With some pf the strings sensei pulled, Izuku was taight by stain for one whole month, learning about mental states and more efficient way of fighting. If you were to compare Izuku from when he first joined the league. He has more confidence, skill and strength compared to when he first started. His eyes and hair are now a darker shade of green and a deadly aura could be released from him of he willed it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"Exactly 10 months after he joined the league, he was called to his first assignment with shigiraki and kugirogi ( voth whom he became good friends with since his worldview changed) to invade the usj and try to kill all might (as for deku (Izuku's villan name) he was there to assist when needed but mainly to analyze the heros in training and the teachers for intel about them)/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"As he stepped into the portal to the USJ he heard Shigiraki say "Hello everyone, we are the league of villans and we are here to kill all might"br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, just a spoiler Mineta gets expelled on the first day and thus not existing in this fanfic. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /You're wellcome :)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Also sorry for not writing this in pov or go deeper into it, i am tring to get to the usj invasion as fast as i can./span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" /p 


End file.
